Second Chances
by EZM2016
Summary: It’s a Destiel High School AU. 17yr Dean Winchester has custody of his 5yr old brother Sam. They finally got their own apartment and are about to start school. Dean had a ‘loner’ and ‘cold’ rep at his old school. This could be their second chance. But once he saves Castiel from some bully’s will Dean be an outcast again, and will it really bother him if he is?
1. I'm Screwed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Apparently, this story has been a bigger hit that I thought it would be! I've gotten SO many wonderful comments and some of you have even** gone **on to read "Muted"(My other Destiel story for those who don't know)**

 **I'm apologizing in advance for how I update. I am NOT on an update schedule.**

 **NONE of my chapters are pre-written.**

 **I honestly have no clue where the story is going until I sit down and thin** **k to myself "Hey I need to put out a new chapter..." and then I write the first couple of lines then seriously my brain ta** **kes over, sometimes even I'M surprised at where my stories end up.**

 **But I will tell you there won't be character deaths in my stories and almost always a happy ending. My thought is that Life doesn't always have a happy ending so the least I can do is give the characters in my stories their happy ending!  
**

 **Well, now I've gone back through the whole thing again, and just fixed the small errors I've seen. I just want to say thank you to everyone that comments!**

 **I can't believe I have, as of right now, 40 comments on just 9 of the chapters, and I'm not done yet! I just wanted to come back and look at it on a computer instead of my phone to make it an easier read.**

 **Also, feel** **free to PM me(I can't check them from mobile for some reason) or Email me (They come straight to my phone) or follow me on Tumblr.**

 **If you have an idea for a story you'd like me to write, or a prompt please feel free to contact me! I'd LOVE to talk to ya'll!**

 **Once again thank you SO much for all of the support!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second**_ _ **Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **"I'm Screwed"**_

* * *

There are a few things you need to know about **Dean Winchester**. Dean is 17 years old. He has a 5-year-old little brother, Sam.

Dean got emancipated at the age of 16 and petitioned the court for custody of his little brother, which he got with the help of Bobby. His father died before Sam was born, in a car accident.

His mother died about 2 years ago, she was sick so dean has taken care of Sam most of his life. They lived with their 'Uncle Bobby' until he could save up enough money to get them moved into a nice apartment in a good school district. Today they are finally moving into their new place.

Dean is gay, he has already come to terms with that, and the two people that mean the most to him, Sam and Bobby, accept him completely, but he doesn't advertise it. Everyone is not as accepting.

He has never had a relationship though. It's not that he isn't handsome, he catches many eyes, but he's just never had any time or reason for a relationship.

In a week he and Sam will be starting their new school. He as a Junior and Sam will be in first grade.

He doesn't plan to go to college, but he will be _**damned**_ if he doesn't finish high school. Their parents had insurance policies in place, they will pay him a check and Sam a check every month until they turn 18 or 21 if they attend college.

So Dean has another year before he has to get an official job, but he helps Bobby out in the garage on weekends for extra money. He wants Sam to have everything he needs, he wants his little brother to be happy.

Dean collapsed onto the well-loved couch with a thud and a sigh of relief. A rambunctious Sam came running in and dog piled on his big brother. Groaning "Sammy!" Dean started tickling his little brother.

"Stop!... I can't breath, Dean!" Sam said in between a fit of giggles. "Uncle!" He gasped out as Dean stopped to let him get his breath. They laid there for a moment laughing.

"Well Sammy, I finally got the last box unpacked. Do you like your room?" Dean asked curiously. Sam nodded his head vigorously "I **love** it, Dean! Thanks! You're the best!" And lunged to give him a hug.

Dean accepted the hug happily. "Hey! No chick flick moments kid!" He said jokingly and Sam just hugged him tighter and Dean laughed. The older Winchester checked his phone and made a face.

"It's _**9:30**_ kiddo. Let's get you to bed." Sam pulled a face "Oh come on Dean! I'm not in school yet" he whines slightly. Dean fixed him with a look that said _'My way or the highway'_ and said "We need to get you in a routine buddy. Can't have you tired for school when you start".

With a sigh, Sam resigned to his fate. "Alright Dean" he mumbled making his way back to his room. " _Teeth_ " Dean added in a sing-song voice he could literally feel Sam roll his eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes, Sammy!" He added in amusement and laughed when he heard Sam gasp and made a run for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Dean" he heard Sam say from his bedroom. Dean smiled and walked towards the back of the apartment, towards his brother's room.

He leaned on the door frame and saw Sam cleaning his room a little before bed, clad in his Scooby Doo pajamas, he laughed to himself. Sam saw him and grinned big, hopping in bed and under the covers.

"I'm ready! Are you gonna read me a story?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Dean smiled and crawled into bed, on top of the covers, beside his baby brother. "What are we reading?" He asked.

After 5 books Sam was finally asleep. Dean sighed tiredly and headed for his room to crash. He plopped down on the bed after changing into something more comfortable and losing the shirt. He was out before his head hit the pillows.

The next few days went by fast. Making sure that Sam had all of his school supplies, and a Scooby Doo backpack with a matching lunch box, of course.

Dean used the backpack he always used, he just needed a few notebooks, some pencils, and maybe a binder or two. Today was the day, the day everything got hectic around the Winchester house, the day school started.

Led Zeppelin filled the air of Dean's room, he groaned and reached a hand out from under the cover, that he had cocooned himself in during the night, grabbing the offending object and hitting the " _ **off**_ " button on his phone's alarm.

He got up and got his clothes and headed for the shower, hitting Sam's door a few times. "Sam, Up" he grunted out. Dean was less than human before his coffee and shower.

He finished his shower quickly so Sam could have his turn, he pulled on his jeans and exited the bathroom topless, drying his hair.

Upon exiting he almost ran over a very excited Sam who rushed past him for a shower. "Woah Sammy, bring it down a notch. It's too early for that much energy" he joked.

Throwing on his black t-shirt and green plaid button up, that was left unbuttoned, he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

He started the coffee maker and walked back over to the door of the bathroom "Pancakes?" He yelled over the water and got an excited 'Yes!' In return.

Chuckling he headed back to the kitchen. By the time Sam was out of the shower, dressed and seated at the table there was a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs and a glass of milk sitting on the table for Sam.

Dean was on his second cup of coffee, scrolling through his phone like it was a newspaper. "I packed you a PBJ, chips and some apple slices. That sound okay Sammy?" He didn't hear a response and looked up to Sammy nodding happily, mouth full of pancakes.

"Okay Sam, finish up and put the dishes in the sink, we are about to head out". Wit another nod Sam finished up his food and did as he was told. Dean grabbed his car keys and headed out the door with Sam in tow.

First stop was Sam's school. "You sure you don't want me to walk you in Sammy? I gave myself extra time" He asked his little brother. "No, thanks, Dean. I can do it!" He smiled determinedly up at him.

"Okay, you sure you have everything?" Sam nodded and hugged dean before he got out of the car "Love you, Dean!" He said before walking away "Love you too squirt." Dean responded and watched his little brother all the way into the building.

' _Alright. Time for a new year, a new school, and a new me. Maybe I will be popular this year"_ Dean mused to himself as he pulled into his school. Taking a deep breath he headed towards the doors of the school. He headed straight for the office to get his schedule and his locker number.

He found his locker and was putting his lunch inside when he heard something a little further down. " ** _Fag_** " Dean's eyebrow raised.

 _'What the hell..?'_ He thought to himself, walking closer to the source of the noise. He peeked around the corner and saw 3 guys cornering what looked like a smaller guy with messy hair and glasses.

He heard the three Neanderthal looking guys talking about how the whole football team wanted to kick his ass. _'But why?'_ Dean thought and continued to watch.

He heard a squeaked "Why" from the smaller boy as if reading deans thoughts. "Because" The biggest one, who Dean assumed was the leader of the group, responded, "We don't tolerate ** _Fags_** like you, Castiel."

The other two sniggered. "You should be used to this by now." He went to throw a punch and the kid closed his eyes in fear.

Dean, without thinking, dropped his backpack and tackled the one that was going to hit the kid.

Said kid peeked open one eye to probably see why he wasn't getting hit. Dean jumped off of the guy and while they were all still in shock from the intrusion, he grabbed the unknown kid's wrist with a rushed "Time to go".

He grabbed his backpack on the way back towards the classrooms and more people. _'Well, so much for being popular this year'_ Dean mused to himself as they ran.

Finally stopping they leaned against a wall to catch their breath, now surrounded by plenty of people so they could blend in. Finally looking at the kid he 'saved' green eyes met crystal blue. Dean's Jaw went slack.

"I'm Castiel" the other boy offered quietly. Dean still couldn't form any words, but his mind did seem to come up with something.

 _'Yep, I'm definitely **screwed**.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you liked it. It's my first true AU. And my first Supernatural fic. Please let me know if I need to continue! Thanks!**


	2. Burnt Bread

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you're enjoying my story! Once again feel free to contact me!**

 **All of my info is on my profile, emails come straight to my phone!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **"Burnt Toast"**_

* * *

Dean finally made it to his homeroom, though he probably couldn't tell you what the teacher's name was, he was too focused on those blue eyes. He had to _**make**_ himself pay attention when the teacher was talking, or at least pretend to so he didn't get in trouble. Finally, the bell rang.

He made his way to his next class _'History'_ he thought to himself. He walked through the door and scanned the room. His eyes landed on a mass of black hair, he chuckled softly and made his way over to him.

Plopping himself down next to the boy, clearly startling him. He looked up and blushed. _'Well that's adorable'_ dean thought and grinned at him. "Wh...what are you doing?" He asked softly.

Dean's smile was replaced with a frown. "Uh...sitting..." he answered lamely. Castiel rolled his eyes. "I mean why are you sitting with... _ **me**_?" He finished softly with a blush.

"Because you seem cool and you're the only person I know at this school" He was trying for nonchalant but it kinda came out desperate.

Dean mentally slapped himself. Castiel just nodded "Well, since you're new, I'll warn you. Sitting with me _**will** _get you to outcast status as fast as you can snap your fingers" he said it like he was talking about the weather, not like he had just **insulted** himself.

Dean frowned again. "Well, **_screw_** what they think. In fact, _**screw** _everyone else in this crappy place." He said, getting agitated. Castiel looked shocked, to say the least, he just nodded dumbly and went back to reading his book. Dean smirked. _'Cute little nerd'_ he thought as he took out his own book.

The rest of the day went relatively smooth. Dean and Castiel were in most classes together except math, which Castiel was in an AP class and Dean sucks at math.

They ate lunch together, just Castiel, dean and another " _outsider_ " Chuck. He was a bit eccentric but a nice guy none the less. They were in there last class waiting for the bell to ring. _'Well, it's now or never'_ Dean thought nervously.

Castiel was in the middle of a rant about something or another when Dean interrupted him. "Can I give you a ride home, Cas?" He blurted out and tried to hold down a blush. Castiel raised his eyebrow. " _ **Cas?**_ " He asked amusingly, smirking slightly. Dean just shrugged. "As for your other question, I can't."

Dean's face dropped. "I would like that, but I have to pick up my little brother from his first day of school" he finished. Dean's smile widened. "We can pick him up" Dean offered nonchalantly, or at least he tried to make it sound that way.

Castiel's eyes widened "No Dean, I couldn't..." but before he could finish his sentence "I have to pick up Sammy. He started today too" Dean interrupted. Castiel smiled happily and just nodded.

Now Dean would deny it, but he was beaming. "Great !" He said, trying to hide his enthusiasm, but it wasn't working very well.

The bell finally rang. "Just let me toss these in my locker and we will head out." Dean called over his shoulder, stuffing books in his locker and grabbing the ones he needed for homework while Castiel did the same in his locker.

"Ready?" Dean asked, Castiel just nodded. They headed out of the building and Dean lead Castiel to his car. Dean smirked at the sharp intake of breath. "Dean, your car is _**beautiful**_ " he mumbled.

That car was his pride and joy, it used to be his dad's and when he got old enough he took it upon himself to fix it up, he loved that car almost as much as he loved Sammy. Almost.

They both slid into the car. "You let _**children** _ride in here?" Castiel asked as he made a face. "Yeah, I don't have a choice." he said. "Ah, your parents make you pick up your little brother?" Dean tensed for a moment and hopped that Castiel didn't notice.

If he did, he didn't comment "Uhm...yeah...something like that" he responded vaguely. They made it to the elementary school early so they stepped out, and leaned up against the hood of Dean's car, after telling Castiel it was fine about 4 times.

He was about to start a conversation with the boy next to him when he heard " **DEAN!** " his face broke into a huge grin. "Hey, Sammy!" The younger Winchester ran up and jumped in Dean's arms.

Castiel smiles fondly at the brothers. " _ **Cassie!**_ " Dean watched Castiel roll his eyes. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow and Castiel gave him a _'Don't go there'_ look.

Dean chuckled. "Gabriel, I told you not to call me that" The younger boy ignored him and hugged him. Sam was the first to speak "Who is _he_?" Dean was about to answer when the other boy said

"That's Cassie" he began " ** _Castiel_** " corrected the older boy "he's my big brother" The younger boy finished. dean tried to hold back a laugh. "Ohhh." Sam said as if it all made sense.

"This is my big brother Dean" Sam beamed. Gabriel looked him up and down and just nodded. "So you two know each other?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam nodded happily "Yep! Gabe is _**awesome**_! A kid took a toy from me, Gabe took the toy and hit the kid with it and gave it back to me" Dean tried his hardest not to laugh, he really did.

 _"Gabriel!"_ Castiel reprimanded. Gabriel just shrugged with a mischievous grin on his face. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's amusement.

The older Winchester raised his hand in a surrender. "Ready to go boys?" Dean asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and go into the car.

"Seatbelts." he told the younger two in the back seat. They complied, he looked at Castiel who was already looking at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, you sound like a dad" he smiled.

Dean stiffened a little and ignored the statement. "Did you have a good first day of school, boys?" He asked curiously. They both nodded happily with a "Yes!" In unison. Dean smiled, "Good, any homework?" He asked.

They both grumbled a "yes" before starting their own conversation. They drove for a few minutes until Sam broke the silence.

"Hey Dean, can Gabe come to play at our house?" Dean just shrugged "If his parents are okay with it, it's fine" Sam squealed happily. "Cassie, can I call mom?" He asked excitedly. Castiel chuckled and handed his younger brother his phone.

"Mom said yes! And she wants to talk to you!" Castiel sighed. "Yes mom, No they are **not** serial killers. Yes, he _**will** _do his homework. Okay love you" He said as he hung up the phone.

"You're going to come and hang out too right Cas?" He asked hopefully. Castiel smiled. "Of course. Mom asked me to go with him, but I would have accepted had she not requested it"

Dean smiled happily. "Okay its all set boys, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Before they could even think Sam yelled "Spaghetti! Dean makes the _ **best**_!" Dean blushed a little at the compliment.

"Spaghetti is my _ **favorite!**_ " Gabe agreed. He looked to Castiel "If it's not too much trouble, Spaghetti is fine." He said quietly. "Spaghetti it is" the boys cheered.

They made it to The Winchester' apartment. Dean got the boys settled at the kitchen table, with milk and cookies, to do their homework.

He grabbed a snack for him and Castiel and headed to the living room to finish his homework so he could start dinner.

Once the boys finished their homework they raced off to Sam's room to play. Dean and Castiel moved to the kitchen so they could study and Dean could cook. Halfway through both tasks, as Dean was putting the garlic bread in the oven, he hears the boys arguing.

 _ **"Samuel Winchester.**_ Here. Now." Sam slumped out of his room and stood in front of his brother as told, Gabe right behind him. "What's the problem, Sam?" Sam _'hmphed'_ And crossed his arms.

"Tell me, Sam, unless you want this play date over." Dean threatened. Sam sighed in defeat. " _Gabe_ said Castiel is your boyfriend, and _I_ said no he isn't, that you would tell me if you got a boyfriend!" Sam finished, getting upset again.

"Dean, _is_ Castiel your boyfriend?" All Dean could do was gape like a fish at his younger brother while the garlic bread started to burn.


	3. You can wear my clothes

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support once again!**

 **Also, once again, feel free to contact me! Emails come straight to my phone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **"You can wear my clothes"**

* * *

"Dean, _ **is**_ Castiel your boyfriend?"

All Castiel could do was blush and bite his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Dean's face. Dean seemed to collect himself slightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and blushing slightly.

"No, Sammy. We are _just_ friends buddy" he assured his little brother, not seeing the disappointment flash quickly in Castiel's eyes. Sam's face broke out into a big smile as he turned around to Gabriel, as Dean retrieved the garlic bread before it burned.

" _See?_ I told you, Gabe!"Gabriel crossed his arms and huffed "But Cassie is _gay_! Dean _**has** _to be his boyfriend because Cassie _never_ hangs out with anyone else!" The boy argues, causing Dean to drop the cookie sheet of bread onto the stove, making a clanking noise.

It was Castiel's turn to look mortified, and gape at his little brother's bluntness. "I...um.." he started. "Well, yes...I...I am.." he continued "but..I...We... _ **No**_..." he couldn't get his sentence together and was blushing madly, looking away.

Smirking a little bit Dean decided to lend him a hand. He knelt down in front of Gabriel "Just because someone is Gay doesn't mean that they like _every_ boy they see. A gay guy can be friends with a non-gay guy. They don't _have_ to be boyfriends" Gabe nodded, seeming to understand what was being told to him.

"But Dean...you're not..." Dean gave him a warning glare before he could finish his sentence. " Do you understand Gabe?" Dean finishes. The boy nodded his head happily. Dean Chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. Castiel smiled at the gesture.

"Good, now go wash up boys. Dinner is ready." Dean instructed. the boys bounded down the hall towards the bathroom as Dean turned his gaze to Castiel, who was blushing and looking anywhere but him.

Smirking a little "Cas...I..." he began but was abruptly cut off by a soft voice "I can go, it's no big deal" as he began to pack up his stuff. Dean screwed his face up. "Go..? Why? But what about dinner?" Dean questioned causing Castiel to look at him questioningly.

"I thought..." the blue-eyed boy started. " _No_ , you're staying for dinner, there is _**no** _problem here" Dean interrupted hoping that Castiel understood what he was trying to say. Castiel was shocked, to say the least, all he could do is nod dumbly and start to clean off the table so they could eat dinner.

It was **_8:30_** by the time that dinner was done and all of their homework finished. Dean checked the boy's homework and put it in the correct folders before packing their bags back up.

He then did the same with his book bag and put them next to the door for the morning. Now he was doing dishes while Castiel sat on the counter and watched, Dean refused to let Castiel help in any way, much to his annoyance.

"So what time do your parents get home?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean only stiffened slightly. "Not till later" he mumbled. He finished up the dishes and sat them in the dryer to be put up later.

"Well it's getting late, we should get you guys home. Sam needs to be in bed around 9." He said tossing the hand towel onto the countertop. Castiel just nodded. "Boys!" Dean called.

"Coming!" Was the joint response that made him chuckle as the two boys came running into the room. "Hey _, Dean!_ " Sam said in his _'I want something'_ voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes Sammy?" Sam grinned knowing his brother knew he wanted something. "Can Gabe stay tomorrow night? It's Friday so we don't have school!" Sam put him his best puppy dog face.

Dean raised his hands in surrender, chuckling "Put the eyes away, Sammy. I don't mind, as long as his parents say it's fine." The two boys started to squeal and jump up and down happily. "And bedtime will be by 10" he finished.

But the boys just nodded, not interrupting their happiness. Dean just shook his head, shooting a look at Castiel who was raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Dean just shrugged.

"Alright, kiddos. Load up". They all made their way down to the Impala and got in.

* * *

Dean was walking to his locker the next morning when he caught site of the boys from the first day standing next to it.

Sighing he continued down the hall and walks right through them and opens his locker only to have it slammed back shut. He huffed, "What do you _**want**_?" He growled out, causing the leader to laugh.

"Don't you want to hang out with us Dean-o?" One asked. The others laughed as Dean rolled his eyes and went to walk away, only to be dragged back by his backpack and shoved against the lockers.

"What is your damn problem?" He asked angrily, in hindsight probably not his best idea.

His head spun a little when the leader , _'Funny, I should at least know the name of the guy trying to kick my ass'_ he thought sarcastically, punched him in his mouth, leaving a trail of blood running to his chin from the busted lip.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners" one laughed. He really didn't mean to let it slip out.

Dean mumbled "Doubt it" and then there was a fist in his stomach that made him double over. "Son of a bitch" came out in a breathy growl. It was taking all of his self control not to fight back.

The bell finally rang and everyone made their way to class. Dean was getting his books out when Castiel walked up beside him.

"Hello Dean" He greeted. Dean just huffed and slammed his locker and turning to walk down the hall. Castiel, wanting to know what's wrong, grabbed Dean's arm to stop him and Dean whirled around to face him.

A shocked intake of breath was heard from Castiel as Dean was glaring angrily at the floor. Castiel, on autopilot, reached to touch Dean's busted lip but Dean grabbed his hand before it made contact " _Don't_ " he commanded and Castiel let his arm go slack in Dean's hand.

Looking away he mumbled "Sorry". Dean let go of his arm and wiped the blood on his sleeve and turned to head to class.

It was their last class again and Castiel was totally lost I thought. _'What is wrong with you Castiel?!_ ' He mentally slapped himself, like he had been doing all day.

 _'That boy is straight, you need to leave him alone'_ he tried to convince himself. _'He doesn't even want you to touch him'_ he sighed sadly. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and followed the offending appendage up to his owner. And let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. 'Just Dean' he thought relieved.

He looked up at Dean, who was raising a questioning eyebrow. "Did...you say something?" Castiel managed, causing Dean to laugh a little. "Did your mom say Gabe could stay the night?" He asked, for the second time.

 _'Oh, he just wanted to know about the sleepover'_ he thought sadly. "Ye...yeah. She said it was fine, I had convince her you weren't some crazy people and that Gabe will be fine over there." Castiel informed him.

"But she wants your mom or dad to call her to make sure that they say it's okay" he finished while gathering his books. Dean looked nervous as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

Finally, he cleared his throat, "Okay, you ready to go?" He asked. Castiel just nodded, not expecting Dean to drive him home. They made their way to the impala and made their way to pick up their little brothers.

The boys bounded out of the school, obviously, Gabe told Sam that he could stay so that made them even more hyper. They all climbed into the car and the boys were roughhousing in the back.

" _ **Boys**_!" Dean raised his voice slightly, both boys looked up and thought they were going to get in trouble Dean just smiled " _Seatbelts_ " he instructed. The boys had matching grins as they complied and went back to their pushing and shoving and giggling.

"Well Cas, we are gonna have an interesting night." he said as he chuckled and began to drive home. "We?" Castiel all But squeaked out.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course. I thought you were staying too..." he began. "But if you don't want to..." he finished softly.

"Of course I do!" Castiel blushed at his over enthusiasm "But I don't have any clothes..." he said sadly. "You can borrow mine, no big deal" Dean offered. Which made Castiel blush more.

 _'Man this boy is gorgeous'_ Dean thought as he chuckled. Castiel nodded and said "okay" quietly as they pulled up at the apartment.


	4. Cas is in my bed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you're still with me!**

 **Once again. feel free to contact me!**

 **My information is on my profile!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **"Cas In My Bed"**_

* * *

Dean could barely get the door unlocked before the rambunctious boys burst through, losing shoes and backpacks, running for Sam's room. "Sam!" Dean yelled.

Both boys stopped instantly and turned to look at them "I'm not your maid, put your stuff in your room" he instructed with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot.

Castiel has to bite his lip to keep from snickering at Dean's stance and choice of words. "Sorry, Dean." the boys said in unison. Castiel was shocked, to say the least as both boys picked up their stuff and ran off to Sam's room.

" _How_?" Castiel mumbled out. Dean turned towards him quirking an eyebrow "How what ?" The older Winchester asked. "Gabe doesn't even do that when my **_mom_** tells him to" he responded.

Dean chuckled "It would be a madhouse around here is Sammy didn't listen to me" he shrugged. It was Castiel's turn to raise an eyebrow "Do your parents leave you alone a lot?" He asked.

Dean responded almost too quickly "They're just really busy, while we are on the subject, they won't be home this weekend. I'm in charge and they said it was fine if you both stay the night..." he finished rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

It took a few seconds for Castiel to catch on. "Oh. I'll let my mom know I'm staying as well, so she won't have to speak to your parents" Dean nodded thankfully

Castiel called his mom and sorted everything out while Dean and the boys decided on dinner, they chose some fish sticks and Mac n cheese, something simple.

Castiel returned and jumped up on the counter, since Dean refused to let Castiel help, talking aimlessly with him as he cooked. They were both laughing and joking when they were drawn out of their conversation by a knock at the door.

Dean screwed up his face in confusion. _'Oh crap, I forgot.'_ He thought as he wiped his hands on a dish towel, throwing it down. He was about to call Sam up to the door when he heard an excited squeal.

" **Adaaaam!** " He yelled, running down the hallway, Dean grabbed his shirt to pull him back and calm him a little "Stop running Sammy" he scolded as the reached the door.

He opened the door, with a curious Castiel peeking out from the kitchen, and a curious Gabriel doing the same from Sam's room. "I'm sorry I'm late, Dean. This little fella is more difficult than I thought." The man at the door explained.

"It's fine, to be honest with all of the excitement I had forgotten until you knocked" he explained with a laugh. "Would you like to come in?" The older Winchester asked.

The man shook his head furiously "I have to get to work, thank you for watching him all weekend Dean. Again" Dean just chuckled and shrugged "He's family, man. It's no problem" he assured him, taking a Blond haired, blue eyed toddler from the man.

"Hey Adam" Dean cooed. The man gave Dean the diaper bag, full of clothes and toys, pretty excessive for a weekend stay but he didn't question it.

"See ya Sunday" Dean offered and the man only nodded. Closing the door, Dean turned around and met Castiel's eyes with a soft smile on his face "I hope you don't mind...I offered to watch him."

Castiel smiled "No problem Dean." Dean sighed in relief, setting the toddler down in the living room, for Sam and Gabriel, who had joined Sam in the living room, to play with him.

"Hey, little brother" Sam giggled. Castiel raised his eyebrow and was about to ask. "Half brother" Dean offered. "It was a shock to us too, mom never let on that she was pregnant again, that was his biological father. I watch him to help his dad out" He finished his explanation, hoping it was enough of the truth to make Castiel not ask questions.

Castiel and Dean went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. The second Dean was out of Adam's sight he started bawling. Dean was about to go get him, but was stopped by Castiel as he walked past him "Finish dinner" he instructed.

Castiel rounded the corner and scooped up Adam in his arms and started to snuggle him and coo at him until the tears stopped. The little boy stared wide-eyed at Castiel. "Hello Adam, I'm Cas" he cooed at the toddler more.

Dean was watching from the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear when he heard Adam start giggling at Castiel making funny faces. He went back into the kitchen calling "Wash Up boys!".

Both boys bolted for the bathroom as Dean set the Table. "Where is the high chair, Dean?" He asked like it was a normal conversation between two 17-year-olds. " I'll get it Cas" he responded, not being able to hide his grin.

Once everyone was seated and dinner was served, they all settled into a content silence.

"That was great!" The boys beamed, Dean chuckled. "Sammy, can you do the dishes while I get Adam ready for bed?" Sam smiled "Sure!" He said and proceeded to pick everyone's plate up and take them to the sink. Making multiple trips.

"I'll help!" Gabriel offered and started helping Sam clear the table. Castiel leaned over and whispered to Dean "Now I've seen _**everything**_!" Dean just laughed and picked up Adam and headed to his bedroom to change him, ruffling both boy's hair affectionately as they passed.

Castiel followed curiously. "I'll hold him while you get everything ready" He stated as he scooped Adam from deans arms, not waiting for an answer, and plopped them down on Dean's king-sized bed.

All Dean could do was grin when Adam started giggling and playing with Castiel. He got out a Diaper, wipes, and PJs for the little guy.

Dean grabbed Adam and laid him down gently, removing his clothes and wiping him down with a wipe to get the remnants of dinner off of him. The toddler started to fuss a little so Castiel, without being asked, started making funny faces as Dean continued to dress him.

Finally, he was all done and Castiel scooped him up again walking to the living room with Dean right behind him. The older Winchester checked his watch. 9:45. "Boys! Get your PJs on" He yelled through the apartment.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" He added. "I can take him if he gets too heavy, Cas" Dean offered "He is my brother and not your responsibility" he continued.

Castiel frowned "I'm _**fine**_ Dean. He's no trouble" Castiel assured him and bounced the giggling toddler on his knees. Dean just smiled. "Alright let's wrangle the boys, it's bedtime." He said, getting up off the couch.

He walked into Sam's room, Castiel, with Adam, in tow. "You boys ready?" He asked. A chorus of "Yes" was heard as Dean smiled at Sam clad in another pair of Scooby Doo pajamas and Gabriel's clad in a set of Pokémon PJs.

"Are you gonna read us a story, Dean?" Sam asked excitedly. Sighing " _ **Of course**_ Sammy." He agreed. "But we won't all fit in my bed, Dean" he pointed out.

Sighing in defeat " _Fine_. Let's all go to mine." He said giving in. The boys cheered and ran towards Deans room and climbed up on his king sized bed, snuggling into the middle.

"Want me to take him Cas?" He offered but Castiel just shook his head and climbed in, under the covers beside Gabriel, with Adam snuggled into the crook of his arm.

Dean climbed in on the other side, next to Sam. He began to read whatever book the boys had picked out.

By the time he was done all three boys plus Castiel were fast asleep. Castiel was on his back with his arm behind the pillow to support his head, and his other arm laid lazily across as sleeping Adam who was cuddled into Castiel's Chest.

Dean just sat there a moment taking in the adorable view, smiling softly. _'How am I ever going to tell Cas that I'm completely responsible for one kid and partially responsible for another one? Any other 17-year-old would run for the hills.'_

He sighed sadly. _'I'll just keep it to myself for now..'_ he thought, pushing himself off the bed and scooping up Sam and placing him in his bed, then returning and grabbing Gabriel and doing the same thing.

Now the hardest part, he has to pry Adam out of Castiel's arms and place him in the pack n play on the other side of his room. He managed to untangle the toddler from the other boy and cradled him in his arms, kissing his forehead lovingly before he placed him in the temporary crib.

He went over and shook Castiel lightly. "Five more minutes" he mumbled into the pillow. "Come on Cas, you need to change into some pajamas" Dean coaxed him. Castiel sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes like a small child, trying to focus.

"Oh I'm sorry, I fell asleep with the boys...where are they?" Dean chuckled softly "Everyone is in the correct beds, just need us to get changed and we can sleep too" he whispered softly and

Castiel just nodded his head. Dean went to his drawers and pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid sleep pants for Castiel and another White shirt and green plaid sleep pants for himself.

"You can change in here, I'll take the bathroom" he offered and Castiel just nodded. Dean re-entered the room once they were both changed, Castiel began to exit.

"Where are you going Cas?" He asked, concerned" and Castiel only mumbled "Couch" half asleep still. "Don't be crazy, my bed is plenty big, come on." He said flipping back the covers.

Castiel just shrugged and crawled back in bed and cocooned down into the blue bedspread. Dean followed suit, closing his eyes but his mind never stopping.

'Cas is in my bed' he thought with a mixture of happiness and nervousness hoping that he wasn't going to do something **_completely_** stupid tonight and ruin their friendship. Finally, Dean fell into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Boby, We have a problem

**A/N: Okay so most of this chapter is pure fluff! Like you're going to get a toothache from the sweetness. Enjoy!**

 **Once again, Feel free to contact me! I love hearing from Ya'll! My information is on my profile!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _ **"Bobby, We Have A Problem"**_

* * *

Castiel was the first to stir the next morning. He was engulfed in warmth and really didn't want to move or even open his eyes.

Then he remembers where he stayed last night, he peeked one eye open to survey the room, but the side of the bed he fell asleep on last night was definitely further away than it had been when he fell back asleep the previous night.

He tried to move a little but felt a weight around his lower half, he peeked down curiously to find a tanned arm thrown lazily across his hips. He followed the arm back up to its owner, turning more red by the second.

Once his eyes landed on Deans face he was successfully imitating a tomato. _'Dean is a cuddler ?'_ Was the first thought that popped into his mind.

He smirked to himself _'Even if it was by accident Dean Winchester was cuddling **him**.'_ He sighed in contentment. Eventually, nature called so Castiel wriggled his way out of Dean's embrace.

Only to be stopped by a hand on his arm and the boy next to him mumbling "No Cas." He said and Castiel stiffened "Come back to bed baby" he finished half audible through the blankets and pillows.

Castiel was bright red again until he heard Dean snoring peacefully. He let out a sigh, he didn't know whether to be sad or happy that Dean was still asleep.

He got his arm free and finally made it to the bathroom. When he walked out he heard whispers coming from Sam's room so he decided to investigate. He cracked the door open to find the two playing quietly on the floor.

"Oh, Castiel!" Sam said in a whisper "Did we wake you? Sorry, we were being quiet" Sam frowned. Castiel just quirked a questioning eyebrow. "No Sam, you didn't wake me. I just had to use the restroom and I heard giggling."

Sam's smile returned "I'm usually really quiet on Saturdays so Dean can sleep in. He doesn't get much sleep during the week" He admitted.

Castiel was shocked at the younger brothers not only insight into his brother's life but his respect for his older brother. "You're a good brother Sammy." he said, using the boy's nickname which caused the younger Winchester to beam at him.

"What do you say we make some breakfast? You guys want to help?" He didn't even get an answer as they both raced into the kitchen. "How about some chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked his two helpers. "Yes!" Gabriel whispered happily. "Those are Dean's favorites!" Sam added.

"Oh, and don't forget the coffee! You will _**not**_ like Dean without his coffee!" Sam warned which caused them all to giggle quietly. Castiel got all of the ingredients out, with Sam's help of course since he lives there.

They were about to start cooking when they heard a baby giggle from the other room. Sam's eyes got wide. "I'll get him before he wakes Dean!" He said urgently before running down the hallway as quietly as possible.

He returned a few minutes later with a happy Adam in his hands. Castiel scooped him up in his arms and nuzzled him affectionately. "Good morning little guy. Are you hungry too?" He asked and received happy coos in return as if saying 'Yes'.

Castiel giggled. "Hey Sam, can you find me a Diaper? I'm going to change him real quick before we cook" He asked Sam nicely. "Sure!" Sam agreed as he went back to Dean's room to retrieve the diaper and wipes.

Castiel made quick of changing his diaper and now had Adam securely in his high chair, with plenty of toys to keep him occupied, and a mess of a kitchen, and two messy helpers. The eggs and bacon were done and they were on the last few pancakes, while the coffee stays hot in the pot.

Dean awoke to an empty bed and slight panic hit him 'Did I do something wrong last night?" He thought through his sleepy daze, then he heard laughing. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and the scene before him warmed his heart completely.

'Or did I do something really _ **right**_?' He smirked and leaned against the door. "Dean!" Of course, Sam was the first to see him "Morning Sammy" his rough, sleep filled voice got the attention of the other two chefs who smiled at him "Morning Dean!" Gabriel smiled "Good morning sleeping beauty" Castiel joked.

Dean smiled "Morning guys." He said. "Alright boys I think I can finish up the last pancakes, reinforcements have arrived." he said smiling at Dean "Why don't you go change and wash up" both boys agreed happily and ran off to do what they were told.

"You know Cas.." Dean started as he walked over and kissed Adam on his head "The kitchen looks like a _**bomb** _went off.." he finished with a smirk, looking up he saw Castiel with a smirk of his own. "There is _**coffee**_ " he offered. "You are forgiven." Dean said hurriedly and made his way to the coffee pot and made him a cup.

Castiel smiled and finished up the pancakes, the boys had already set the table and by the time he was putting the last of the food on the table the boys were retuning, cleaned and dressed and taking their seats.

Castiel helped them fix their plates then took the seat beside Adam, so he could feed him. "Cas...you don't have to, I can feed him" Dean offered. Castiel just rolled his eyes and didn't respond as he fed himself a bite, then Adam a bite.

Dean got the hint and sat down and fixed his own plate, he tried to focus on eating but it was hard to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Without being told Sam and Gabe went for dish duty.

Castiel, before Dean could, grabbed Adam up and took him to Dean's room for a diaper change and an out fit change. Before Dean had caught on and sought out Castiel the blue eyed boy was almost done. "You don't have to do all this Cas..." Dean began but was cut off by a huff.

"I enjoy it. I like kids, Dean and you deserve a little break sometimes. I don't know the situation but I have a feeling you do a lot of the parenting around here..." He trialed off and looked at Dean.

 _'You have no idea'_ he thought sadly to himself. He smiled at Castiel "You're awesome Cas" he said as he crossed the room and hugged his friend. Castiel breathed in Dean's scent and looked up at the older Winchester they locked eyes and inches closer until their lips were millimeters apart.

 **Smack.**

Dean rubbed his cheek where Adam, who he apparently forgot that Castiel was holding, slapped him in the face. "No hitting, Adam" Dean said sternly, backing from Castiel a little. Gabriel busted through the door.

"Cassie! Mom called your phone! She wants us home!" He said loudly. Castiel sighed "Okay Gabe, get your stuff together. Dean grabbed Adam's car seat from the closet.

He wasn't there enough to keep it in the car all the time, he put it in the middle of the boys and strapped the toddler in safely. "Seat belts." Dean said, and both boys obeyed.

They finally arrived at the Novak house "I'll see you Monday Cas..." he said, clearly sad to see him go. "You can text me.." Castiel offered. "Oh!" Dean said excitedly, he had forgotten the two hadn't exchanged numbers. The boys traded phones and made sure everything was in order. Dean made sure they got in the house then the three brothers made their way back to the apartment.

When they got in it was around 1 o'clock so Sam went to play quietly in his room so Adam could nap. Dean was sprawled out lazily on the couch reading texts back and forth with Castiel, just simple things like what he was doing and all that.

He was jogged out of his conversation by a knock at the door. He got up and answered it, there stood a man in a suit "Are you Dean Winchester" he asked.

"Yes..." Dean said questioningly. The man shoved a yellow envelope into his hands. "You've been served" and the man left without giving him time to respond. He closed the door grumpily.

He went to the table and opened the package so he could see it all. He wasn't quite sure what it was until he saw _"Custody of Adam Lee Winchester"_ Dean screwed his face in confusion and continued to sift through things until he found a note at the bottom of the stack of legal papers.

 ** _"I'm sorry Dean. I thought I could handle being a single parent but I can't. I know you're still young but you're doing a great job with Sam. I just hope you can do the same with Adam. These are custody papers giving you soul guardianship to him. All you have to do is sign them. I really hope you take him, Dean, I think he would be better of with you._**

 ** _-Zachariah"_**

Dean blew out a breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair and called the one person he thought could fix anything. "Hey, Bobby...we have a problem..." Dean spoke shakily into the phone.

"I'll be right over, boy" was the response he got. He hung up the phone and rested his head on his hands on the table and waited for Bobby to show up.

* * *

 **A/** N : **yes I know everyone wants to know when Cas will find out. It's coming I promise. But it'll be super hard to hide it now IF he takes Adam. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews!**


	6. Not now Cas

**A/N: Thanks again for all the encouraging comments!**

 **Once again feel free to contact me! Emails come straight to my phone!**

 **My information is on my profile.**

 **Y'all are great! Let me know what you think!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **"Not Now, Cas"**_

* * *

It felt like it took Bobby _5 hours_ to show up, when in reality it was only _30_ minutes, when he walked through the door he found Dean just staring blankly ahead.

He had to shake the kid a little to get his attention "Boy, what's wrong?" He asked multiple times before he got an answer. Dean couldn't even form words right now, all he could manage was to shove the paperwork at Bobby for him to read.

The oldest Winchester got up and paced the length of the living room multiple times as Bobby read. He heard the older man let out a frustrated noise, which made Dean stop pacing and go join Bobby at the table, where he had plopped down.

"What are we going to do Bobby?" He asked, hoping he would have the answer. He grumbled a little bit then answered "Well, Dean, it comes down to what **_you_ **want to do. And nobody would think bad of you if you chose not to take the little tike" he said carefully.

"You're only _**17**_ , boy. And you already have a 5-year-old to care for" He continued as Dean just nodded "Can you handle a toddler too?" He asked curious to see where Dean's Head was in all this.

"He's _ **family**_ , Bobby. He's my _**brother**_ just as much as Sam is. I wouldn't leave Sam and I can't leave him" Dean said with much wisdom beyond his years.

Bobby just _"Hmm'd"_ in agreement, he Knew what Dean's decision would be but he just wanted to hear him say it. "I'll just have to drop out and get my GED..." Dean said as if thinking out loud.

"And get a job, this won't be cheap" he continued but Bobby broke in "You will **_not_ **drop out of school." He said in an authoritative voice.

"But Bobby, who will watch him...and Sam and I live comfortably but add a toddler to it and we will struggle, I have to work." He explained running a hand through his hair.

Bobby sighed and mumbled " _Balls_!" Under his breath. "I'll watch the little tike during school hours, and I'll keep an eye on him and Sam while you work a couple hours each day after school, but you ** _will_** take Saturday and Sundays off to rest, you can't work yourself to death." Bobby said as if it were finalized

"Bobby..." Dean started "Don't back talk me, boy" the older man cut him off. "We are family. Family don't end with blood" he finished and all Dean could do was nod and run up to Bobby and hug him.

Bobby just awkwardly patted Dean's back and mumbled "Yeah Yeah. _Idjit_ " And dean let him go, chuckling softly.

Bobby got up to leave. "I'll see you around _**7:30**_ in the morning?" He asked Dean nodded, mentally preparing himself to change his routine and to tell Sam about the new addition, hopefully, he would take it well, he loves his brother.

Bobby went home, Adam got up from his nap and their Sunday went on as it usually did, except Adam didn't go home and it didn't escape Sam.

Dean got Adam put down that night and went to read a bedtime story with Sam. When the first book was over he figured it was now or never. "Sam...buddy we need to talk." he said, hoping Sam would understand.

The younger boy just looked at him so he continued "Would you be okay if Adam stayed with us all the time?" Sam thought a moment and then his eyes sparkled "I get to be a big brother _**all**_ the time?" He asked excitedly.

Dean just chuckled "Yes, but we have to start going to bed around 8 instead of 9, buddy." Sam groaned "Because we have to drop Adam off with Bobby in the mornings before school" he heard a soft _'Oh'_ from Sam. "Think you can handle It?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam acted like he was contemplating it "It's for Adam, and I want to be just like you because you're the _**best**_ big brother ever!" He said happily and jumped on Dean, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you Sammy" he whispered into the boy's hair as he hugged him back.

He got Sam to sleep and passed out himself.

The next week went by relatively fast with dropping Adam with Bobby by ** _7_** , getting Sam to school by _ **7:45** _and himself to school By _**8**_.

Then picking Sammy up at _**3:15** _and making it to Bobby's around _**3:30**_ where Sam would start his homework. Dean would start working and wouldn't stop until around _**6:30**_ and gather his brothers up, thank Bobby and head home.

Once he got there he would make dinner, and get the boy's their baths and let them play until 8. Then, once the boys were laid down he would work on his homework. If he was lucky he was in bed by _ **10**_.

He was doing good until Friday morning when Sam asked if Gabe _**and**_ Castiel could come over again and of course, he's been great all week just going with the flow, he gave in.

Now Dean hadn't been ignoring Castiel, he's just been so busy, so when he plopped down next to him in their final class he saw his friend jump. "I swear Cas, you're like a cat" he joked. Castiel just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, man sorry I've been so busy lately...um...pulling extra shifts at the garage." he said _'Not a total lie'_ he thought, trying to excuse his actions. "It's fine Dean." Castiel said forgivingly.

The oldest Winchester gave him a smile "Anyways, I want to make it up to you" he began as Castiel raised a questioning eyebrow "Do you and Gabriel want to come to stay the night again tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Castiel smiled happily "Of course, I just need to call my mom" Dean nodded "Oh I have to work until _ **6:30** _with Bobby..." Castiel made a face "Are your parents home?" He asked curiously "No..." Dean said slowly.

"Who will be watching Sam?" He asked "Oh Bobby will while I work" Castiel chewed on his lip as if debating with himself "I can watch Sam until you get back..." Why had that idea not come to his mind? He thought

"Are you sure Cas...? Because I can just come to get you guys when I get off if you don't want to..." Castiel rolled his eyes "Nonsense. He's a great kid. He and Gabe will just play, as long as you don't mind me at your house without you..." he said blushing a little and looking away.

Dean smiled "Of course not Cas, I trust you" Castiel blushed more and smiled with a short nod. _'I trust Cas, but I can't tell him what's going on?'_ Dean asked himself and sighed inwardly.

The final bell rang and they made it to Dean's locker but both of them were smashed up against it. "Oh look, the little _ **Fag**_ has a _**boyfriend**_ " all Castiel did was look down.

But Dean, being Dean was over this. "Look here _**assholes**_ , why don't you just leave us alone!" He regretted immediately because not only did they punch him for his smart mouth but they hit Castiel too, and the look of pain on the other boy's face made him see red.

"You son of a bitch!" He said and launched at him, getting some good punches in when he heard a whistle, and before he could even process what happened, the bullies were gone, leaving him and Castiel looking like they had been fighting each other.

The coach that had blown the whistle grabbed them up by their collars and dragged them to the principals office, plopping them each down in a chair opposite of Principle _'Masters was it?'_ Dean was trying to recall.

The coach shut the door. "Boys.." she started. "Which on Of you started this?" She asked in an accusing tone. "We didn't..." Dean started but was cut off.

"That's fine, don't tell me, I'll just call your parents." she said and Dean froze. "Number?" She asked and Castiel spouted off his mom's number nstantly.

After she got done talking to Castiel's mom "And your's?" She asked, Dean just chewed on his lip. "You can't." He said softly "oh I **_can_ **and I _ **will.**_ " she said, not listening to him at all. "No. I mean you _**can't**_."

Finally fed up with this "Mr. Winchester, give me your parent's phone number this _**instant**_!" She said threateningly.

Dean had enough as well. " _Dead_ people don't have _phone numbers_ , **ma'am** , I can tell you their _plot number_ in the cemetery if you'd like to go have a _chat_." He said defensively.

You could hear a pin drop, Castiel's jaw was almost on the ground, and so was the principal's but she recovered faster "Very well then, you're dismissed, don't let it happen again" was all she could muster.

Dean nodded and walked out of the room, Castiel caught his arm "Dean..." Castiel said calmly "Not now Cas...please not now..." and he continued down the hallway and out to the Impala.


	7. A long night

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the comments! They're amazing!**

 **Once again feel free to contact me! Emails come** straigt **to my phone!**

 **Thank you again for all the support!**

 **I've also started a new story, not related to this one.**

 **It's called "Muted"**

 **Plot: Dean is a single dad of 2** **kids who is going through a divorce.  
**

 **Castiel is his daughter's hot teacher, but there is something different about Mr. Nova** **k.**

 **He's mute.**

 **So dean has a "Hot teacher crush" on the 3rd grade mute teacher.**

 **should be interesting.**

 **Go chec** **k it out!  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _ **"A long Night"**_

* * *

As Dean stomped off down the now empty hallway, about ten paces ahead, it was Castiel's turn to be fed up. The blue-eyed boy huffed and quickened his pace to catch up with the other boy.

He grabbed Dean's arm. Growling, Dean spun on him and was now glaring at him, the oldest Winchester hadn't even realized that he had lifted his fist in a threatening manner. Castiel didn't look scared though, he just looked pissed.

Finally realizing that it was Castiel who was in front of him he lowered his fist slowly. "Sorry Cas I..." He really wasn't sure how he was going to finish that sentence, but lucky for him Castiel didn't let him.

" Don't _**'Cas'**_ me, Dean" he started, and crossed his arms in frustration. Dean was about to say something but Castiel shot him a look and he closed his mouth immediately. "Here is how this is going to work. _**You** _are going to drop Me, Sam and Gabe off at your apartment."

Dean was about to object but Castiel held up his hand. "Then, _**you're**_ going to work and when you get back we are having a _**long**_ discussion" he glared at Dean, daring him to argue.

The other boy just held his hands up in surrender. "But...I have Adam too..." He concluded. "I can watch him too" Castiel said, still aggravated. Dean shook his head "Nah, he's already with Bobby. No use in making two trips. I was just telling you that he was gonna be with me when I got home..." he informed him.

Castiel gave a short nod and passed Dean, heading for the impala. The oldest Winchester let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Still screwed" he mumbled under his breath then walked a little quicker to get caught up to Castiel.

They drove in silence, no talking and not even the radio on, to their brother's school. "Sorry we are late boys, had to talk to a teacher after school." Dean explained both boys said it was fine that they had been talking.

He shot Castiel a look that said please just go with his excuse, so he just nodded. They made it to the Winchester apartment and Dean put the car in park and turned to his brother.

"Hey Sammy, I have to work, is it okay if you stay with Cas and Gabe until I get done?" He asked and Sam lit up " _ **Of course**_!" He exclaimed and jumped towards the front seat, slinging an arm around Dean and Castiel, hugging them tight "I _**love**_ Cas!" He finished.

All Dean could do is chuckle and Castiel lit up. "I love you too, Sammy". The younger boy smiled. "Hey! I _ **love** _Dean too!" Gabriel exclaimed, feeling a bit left out, joining in the makeshift hug.

That just made them all start laughing. "I love you too buddy" Dean said, responding to the young boy.

"Now Y'all go on" he said, Handing Cas the key, as the boys jumped out and ran to the correct door. Castiel blushed and took the keys.

"Look Cas...I don't want to leave with you mad at me..." Dean began but was shocked into silence when Castiel leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and blushed furiously.

"Have a good afternoon at work Dean" was what he mumbled as he slipped out of the car and let the boys in the apartment. Dean sat there for a good five minutes with a goofy grin on his face and his hand in the spot where Castiel had kissed him.

Dean made his way to Bobby's and informed the older man that Sam was with his friend and went straight to work. Before he knew it it was time to go home. He grabbed Adam and made his way to the apartment.

When he walked in he smelled something really good, he took a big whiff. "Um...Cas?" He questioned as he took his shoes off. Castiel rounded the corner from the kitchen calling back "Hey guys, Dean is home!" To the boys.

The next thing he knew Castiel had taken Adam and he had two five year olds almost tackling him. All he could do was laugh. "What a welcome!" He laughed more.

"Okay,okay guys, let the man breath. Go play, I'll call you for dinner soon" Castiel instructed and the boys did as they were told.

" _ **Dinner?**_ " Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Castiel to blush. "I...um..hope you don't mind" he said biting his lip. Dean grinned and said "I don't mind at all Cas. What did you make?" He asked curiously as he started for the kitchen.

Castiel blocked the way " _Ah ah_!" He reprimanded. "Go shower, it'll be ready when you get out" he informed him. Sighing playfully "Fine fine" holding his hands in surrender and headed for the bathroom.

Dean took a good long shower, he had a long day and deserved it damnit. As his usual routine he exited the bathroom in only jeans and was towel drying his hair.

Castiel was making his way towards Sam's room to check on them and ran smack into Dean, causing him to chuckle. All Castiel could do was blush and gape at a shirtless Dean. This caused another round of laughter.

Dean had to put his finger under Castiel's jaw to physically close it, and make him look up. "My eyes are up _here_ ,big guy" Dean joked with a wink and ruffled Castiel's hair. The blue-eyed boy swatted his hand away playfully mumbling "Shut up" as he continued to blush.

They all sat down for dinner as Castiel had put the last of the food on the table. "Cas, you're an _**angel**_!" Dean said as he was drooling over the plate of cheese burgers and fries on the table. Castiel just laughed and fed himself and Adam.

"Cas, I can feed.." Castiel cut him off with a glare and he shut up. After dinner Sam and Gabriel helped with the dishes as usual and went to play.

After the kitchen was all cleaned up Castiel grabbed Adam and went to give him a bath. After being reprimanded earlier he just let Castiel do as he pleased. So he resigned himself to lean in the doorway and watch Castiel play with his brother, smiling fondly.

By the time they got Adam bathed and dressed it was time for the boys to go to bed. Dean went to tell them but he found them both passed out in the floor. Castiel came up behind him holding Adam and giggles softly at the kids sprawled out in the floor.

Dean moved the boys to Sam's bed while Castiel put Adam in his pack n play _'I really have to buy him a crib_ ' He thought absentmindedly, closing the door and walking back to the living room as Castiel is closing his door quietly.

They both plopped down on the couch with tired sigh. "The boys did their homework and had showers. Just so you know." Castiel said as if it occurred to him.

"Thanks Cas. You're the best you know?" Castiel smiled. "I believe the word you used was **_'Angel'_** " Dean chuckled.

"That I did, I'll call you that from now on eh?" He asked, though fit wasn't a question. Castiel rolled his eyes playfully.

Dean nudged him with his shoulder "Oh come on, _**Angel**_ , don't be that way" He said putting the emphasis on the new nickname, which made Castie crack up.

Once they had a good laugh the stopped immediately and gazed into each other's eyes. They unconsciously move closer.

"Dean..." Castiel whispers almost breathlessly. "Yeah..." dean responded just as breathless. Breaking the trance,Castiel clears his throat "We need to discuss today's events" he said, still blushing and looking away.

Dean sighs. "Fine fine, I guess it's time for a Chick flick moment" he grumbles making Castiel laugh a little.

 _'This is going to be a long night'_ Dean and Castiel both think in unison.


	8. Good Morning Cas

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the comments! They're amazing!**

 **Once again feel free to contact me! Emails come** straight **to my phone!**

 **Thank you again for all the support!**

 **I've also started a new story, not related to this one.**

 **It's called "Muted"**

 **Plot: Dean is a single dad of 2** **kids who is going through a divorce.  
**

 **Castiel is his daughter's hot teacher, but there is something different about Mr. Nova** **k.**

 **He's mute.**

 **So Dean has a "Hot teacher crush" on the 3rd grade, mute teacher.**

 **should be interesting.**

 **Go chec** **k it out!  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 _ **"Good Morning, Cas"**_

* * *

Dean and Castiel talked for hours that night, about anything and everything. They told secrets and almost cried. Dean told Castiel how his father died before Sam was born and how his mom was sick so helped take care of Sam for as long as he could remember.

Told him how hard it was to get emancipated at _16_ and how it was even harder to get custody of Sam, that it wouldn't be possible without Bobby's help. How his mother hid her third pregnancy well and didn't want Dean to feel responsible for yet another brother.

How Dean had been _furious_ and _guilty_ when he figured out he had another brother and no one bothered to tell him. About his long conversation with Zachariah about getting in Adams life, and how the man agreed to let Dean get him every other weekend.

Then they breached the subject of Adam's custody. He wasn't sure how to breach the subject so he just blurted out that as of yesterday he has _full_ custody of Adam as well. How this week has been utter _hell_ on Dean being a mom and a Dad to a toddler and a kindergartener.

He proceeded to tell Castiel how much he appreciated his help that day, and just anything else that came to his mind.

He had never really had anyone to confide in besides Bobby and he was making sure he got everything off of his chest just in case Castiel thought this crap was too much and bolted in the morning.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch together. In the middle of the night, they ended up in a mess of tangled limbs which was sure to leave some kinks in their neck and backs.

The one secret that Dean didn't entrust with Castiel, at least not yet, was the fact that he was gay. Also that he had a _massive_ crush on his blue-eyed friend.

He wasn't going to allow himself the pleasure of getting too close before he knew if Castiel could handle all this. They could discuss that in the morning _if_ he was still around.

Dean groaned the next morning, trying to stretch out his limbs but they were weighted down by something. He opened his eyes and saw a mop of unruly black hair, he smirked when the guy the black hair belonged to snuggled closer because of his stretching.

Dean chewed on his lip before he decided to mess with his friend. He leaned down and blew in his ear _"Cas"_ he whispered softly. This mad his friend bolt awake. "What! What? I'm awake!" Castiel responded sleepily. Dean chuckled which is what made Castiel finally realize where he was laying when the laugh made his body vibrate.

He jumped off of Dean like he was on fire, blushing like mad. Making Dean chuckle more as he got up and stretched again. He ruffled Castiel's hair and headed for the bathroom. He decided, since all the boys were still asleep, that he would go ahead and catch a shower.

He exited the shower, not bothering to put on a shirt again but this time on purpose. _'Bacon'_ was his first thought, the smell of bacon filled the small apartment. Smiling he made his way to the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway just watching.

Castiel has his back to him and was frying bacon in a skillet humming a song and swaying his hip to the beat in his head. Dean looked down the hallway to make sure the boys weren't up yet, it was all clear.

He couldn't help himself, he walked up behind Castiel and placed a hand on the other boy's hip, earning a gasp from said boy. Before Castiel could say anything Dean pressed his body up close and swayed his hips with him, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

They stayed that way for a little while. Castiel could feel the warmth of Dean's shirtless chest against his back. Castiel was doing a good imitation of a tomato the entire time, not know what to do except keep cooking and just go with it.

Finally, they heard Adam start fussing. Dean sighed, his warm breath caressing Castiel's neck and ear. He put his lips right next to Castiel's ear and breathed _"Good Morning Cas"_ out softly before placing a small kiss right behind his ear.

He felt Castiel stiffen then shiver before he chuckled softly and went to get Adam out of bed. Castiel was finally able to regulate his breathing after taking a deep breath when Dean was out of site.

 _'What is he playing at?'_ Castiel thought in a slight panic as he finished up breakfast and went about setting the table.

 _'Oh yeah, that will be fun'_ Dean smirked as he walked down the hall to his room.


	9. Are you sure Angel?

**A/N: Yep I'm pretty sure you guys are ready to kill me for the delay! But here is chapter 9! And in my defense, I warned you from the start that my updating and writing are crazy. Lol**

 **Once again feel free to contact me! Emails come straight to my phone!**

 **Thank you again for all the support!**

 **I've also started a new story, not related to this one.**

 **It's called "Muted"**

 **Plot: Dean is a single dad of 2** **kids, who is going through a divorce.  
**

 **Castiel is his daughter's hot teacher, but there is something different about Mr. Nova** **k.**

 **He's mute.**

 **So Dean has a "Hot teacher crush" on the 3rd grade, mute teacher.**

 **should be interesting.**

 **Go chec** **k it out!  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

 _ **"Are you sure, Angel?"**_

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, without incident, with Castiel and Gabriel going home that Saturday afternoon and Dean just relaxing with the boys. It was Monday morning and Dean was in a great mood, almost whistling as he walked to his locker to retrieve his books. _'I'm going to invite Cas over and tell him that I like him'_ he thought with determination.

Castiel, on the other hand, was now pressed against the wall by the quarterback of the football team, he kept looking at the ground and not making eye contact. "Wh...what do you want..Azazel?" He managed to mumble out. The taller boy smirked evilly "I want to have some fun...privately.." he said menacingly.

Castiel's eyes got wide, he didn't respond or try to fight, there was no use in it because Azazel was going to do what he wanted to do no matter what. The taller boy reached up and grabbed a hand full of Castiel's hair and yanked hard making the blue-eyed boy hiss and shut his eyes tight, "You're gonna love this" he whispered against Castiel's ear harshly, making the smaller boy shiver with disgust causing Azazel to chuckle darkly as he pressed his body closer.

 _'Pretend it's Dean, just pretend it's Dean'_ he kept chanting in his head as he kept his eyes screwed shut, refusing to cry. Then he felt it, a pair of lips on his and all he could do was whimper softly _'No, that kiss belongs to Dean,_ not _you!'_ His mind screamed, then the whole world stopped.

"Cas..?"

Dean had rounded the corner, lost again in this big school, and came across Castiel kissing that quarterback jackass. He was hurt, angry and just confused, Dean gritted his teeth to try to keep his temper in check, after all, Castiel wasn't his.

"Cas...?"

It came out more strangled than it should, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He steeled his emotions so Azazel couldn't see that it got to him, but Castiel wouldn't even look at him. "Just leave Dean-O We're busy here," Azazel said with an evil smirk. The green-eyed boy was about to do just that, after all, it wasn't his business, but something told him to stay. "Let _**Cas** _Tell me to get lost and I will" it came out stronger than he felt, happy his voice didn't waver.

It's like Castiel was snapped out of a trance, his eyes popped open and there, unshed tears and just plain _**fear**_ in his crystal blue eyes. "Dean..." he managed, it was soft almost inaudible but Dean heard and all the gears clicked into place in his brain. Dean saw **red** and before anyone could blink he was on top of the football player.

Dean couldn't tell you how many hits he got in, all he could tell you was that Azazel was on the ground with a bloody lip and nose and possibly a black eye. Yet, the football player was _**smirking**_ "Nobody touches him" Dean growled and Castiel gingerly pulled him back " _ **Nobody**_ " he growled again. Azazel scoffed "Nobody but _**you**_? Huh, Winchester?" Dean turned back to the football player "Damn right, **Nobody** but **_me_** " he confirmed and grabbed Castiel by the wrist, the blue-eyed boy just followed wordlessly.

They were moving through the halls quickly "Dean..." he squeaked out, but he didn't stop walking "Yeah Cas?" He grumbled out. "Where are we going..?" He asked softly, just curious, he trusted Dean. "Home" came another grumble as he was lead through the double doors and to the awaiting impala.

The drive to the Winchester apartment was quite and felt sorta like a blur, Castiel just tuned out, when he tuned back in he was sitting beside Dean on the couch just staring off in space and not really sure how to act. "Cas..." Dean said softly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, in mere seconds he had a lap full of Castiel, not that he was complaining.

Dean wrapped one arm securely around Castiel and carded the other through his hair, whispering comforting words in his ear as the blue-eyed boy cried into his shirt. "Dean...I...He...he was going to..." came the sobs as the smaller boy shook in Dean's arms. "Shhh Cas," he said softly but it didn't work, a thought popped into his head, "Shhh... _ **Angel**_...I've got you" He all but purred into Castiel's ear and the shaking started to subside "That's it _**Angel**_ calm down a little" he continued to speak into Castiel's ear, using his new nickname, until the boy looked up at him.

Castiel's eyes were puffy and bright and his cheeks were tear-streaked "Dean..." he began and blushed a little before he said the next part "He...he stole...my **first** kiss" he managed to get out blushing, even more, looking down. Dean's heart broke a little. He reached and cupped Castiel's cheeks to get the boy to look at him, using his thumbs to swipe away tears, he looked him in the eyes sadly. " _ **Oh, Angle**_ " he began softly but was interrupted "It didn't belong to _**him**_..." Castiel whispered.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he had another idea "Do you trust me...?" He asked and saw Castiel chew on his bottom lip and nod a little hesitantly. "Angle, I need to know, do you trust me?" He asked again, obviously wanting to make sure the other boy did indeed trust him.

Castiel smiles shyly "Yes, Dean, I trust you." he said softly. The green-eyed boy smiled brightly and leaned in a little from his friend's lips, Castiel could feel Dean's his breath on his lips "Then you trust me to stop if you say so." Dean breathed out, it wasn't really a question but he looked into those blue eyes for confirmation anyway. Castiel gave a small nod.

Dean smiled a little and leaned forward brushing their lips together softly, Castiel felt like he was in heaven, his eyes closing automatically. Dean moved his lips softly against his friend's, not wanting to scare him. He smiled into the kiss when Castiel put more pressure against his lips as if wanting to get closer. Dean ran his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip and the smaller boy whimpered slightly, but not the same as before, he opened his mouth and allowed Dean to seek out his tongue and map out his entire mouth.

The kiss got more heated, as of now Castiel was **straddling** Dean who was pushed back down onto the couch. Dean gave a soft groan into the kiss and broke for air, resting his forehead on Castiel's, breathing heavily. "Cas" came his rough voice that sent shivers down the other boy's spine "If you're not careful kissing me like that will cause you to have **_another_** first today." said Dean, smirking a little as Castile turned very red and hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Castiel grinned wickedly and started placing feather light kisses along Dean's neck and up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe gently, causing Dean's breath to hitch and him to grip the boy tighter. "Cas..." he growled out. "Yes, Dean?" He breathed against The bigger boy's ear in an innocent tone. "Watch it" he ground out as a shiver went down his spine.

Castiel giggled against Dean's ear "What if I _**want**_ another first?" He asked huskily which made Dean pull him back and ravage his mouth again, this kiss was not like this first, this one was hot and passionate and needy. Dean stood, with Castiel's legs wrapped around him, the smaller boy gasped at the sudden movement and held on to Dean's neck tightly. Dean stopped in the hallway to press Castiel up against the wall and kiss him senseless.

"Well, the far be it from me to stop you." Dean said in a rough voice and started to kiss and nip at the smaller boy's neck, eliciting sweet noises out of him. He kissed and nipped his way up to Castiel ear and licked and sucked at it causing Castle to moan softly and dig his nails into Dean's shoulder.

"Are you sure Angel?" He asked softly into Castiel's ear. "Please Dean.." Castiel all but moaned out causing dean to growl in arousal. He kicked the door open to his room, using his foot to shut it back and tossed Castiel gently on the bed.

A/N: Do y'all want smut in this or no? I can write it or I can make it implied. Let me know! I can't decide which way to do it! Comment and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. : This chapter is nothing but smut. If you don't want to read it you can skip it and not miss ANY of the plots! Just ignore this if you didn't want smut. Also, this is only my second attempt at smut. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Smut below this line!

* * *

Castiel gasped, bouncing lightly before he fell back, his hands next to his eyes as he eyed Dean. Dean raked his gaze over Castiel, smiling softly down at him. "If you want to stop, we can." He assured him softly.

"I don't want to stop." He breathed, reaching a hand up to tug Dean down on top of him. Dean nodded, laying himself between Castiel's legs and kissed him softly, starting to remove his shirt slowly. Castiel lifted his arms for him to draw his shirt off, parting his lips with a soft moan. Dean, bending down, kisses Castiel softly as he runs his hands up the other boy's arms.

"Dean." Castiel breathed, bending his knees so Dean could settle closer as he ground up absently. Dean peppered kisses down Castiel's neck and up to his ear.

"What do you need, baby?" he asked huskily against his ear, causing Castiel to shudder, gasping softly.

"Want you." he moaned as he arched his back a bit.

"Mmm." Dean half moaned. "You have me, angel, I'm all yours" he promised, trailing a hand down Castiel's chest as he made his way to Castiel's pants and started messing with the button and zipper.

"Yeah?" Castiel grinned, plucking at Dean's clothes. Dean nodded his head.

"Is that what you want, angel? To be all mine?" He asked with a smirk, tugging at Castiel's jeans.

"Yes." He breathed, lifting his hips to help, his own hands gripping Dean's waistband as Dean grins down at him.

"Well, you have me." He said, pulling his own shirt over his head and kissing Castiel softly. Castiel's eyes flickered along his body after the kiss broke, panting softly as he tugged harder on Dean's pants. "And you have me." He replied.

Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's neck again, stopping in the junction of his shoulder and biting down gently, pulling his pants down then working on his own pants. Castiel threaded his hand in Dean's hair with a gasp.

When he finally ridded himself of his pants, he trailed a hand down Castiel's body and rubbed his cock gently through his underwear, biting his lip as he watched Castiel's reaction closely.

Castiel's head thunked back, gasping out a moan as he trembled, he had never had anyone touch him like that, and he was so happy it was Dean that was doing it now. Dean kissed Castiel's neck, nipping gently. "You okay, angel?" he murmured, kissing his way down Castiel's chest as he continued rubbing gently.

"First time." Castiel pointed out, rocking his hips up. "N-nobody had touched me like this." He managed to get out breathlessly. Dean smiled softly up at him.

"Mine too." He assured him as he stopped rubbing, running a finger under the band of Castiel's underwear, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Castiel, asking permission silently. Castiel flushed brightly, nodding even as he slid a hand down Dean's front, wanting to feel him too.

Dean slowly removed Castiel's underwear, ghosting his fingers over his now exposed cock, leaning back slightly to pull his own down as well. He gently took Castiel's hand and kissed his palm softly before guiding it down his own body, encouraging Castiel to touch him more.

Castiel's breathing hitched, fingers and palm trailing down, wrapping around Dean's cock when it was close enough, causing Dean to grunt softly and rocking his hips into Castiel's hand. Reaching up, Dean reached up and brushed his fingers across his cheek, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. "You're gorgeous." He mumbled softly in awe of how perfect the boy below him was.

"So are you," Castiel said, his eyes flickering back up to Dean's face, swiping at the thumb on his lip with his tongue. Dean smiled and tugged Castiel's hands up to wrap around his neck, so he could press their naked body together, kissing him softly and moaning at the feeling of Castiel's hardness rubbing against his own.

Castiel whimpered, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. "Please." He whined softly. Dean chuckled, reaching over and digging around in the nightstand, grinding his hips against Castiel in the process as he pulled the lube out.

Castiel let his eyes fall closed, parting his mouth in a pant. Dean popped the cap open, slicking up his fingers until they were well-coated. Taking one coated finger and circled Castiel's entrance. "If you want me to stop, just say the word and I will" he assured him, pressing the tip of his finger inside gently.

A hitched gasp escaped him, squeezing his eyes shut tight before he forced himself to relax. "Don't want to stop." He panted out. Dean peppered kisses down his neck.

"Relax baby." He murmured, pushing his finger in slowly up to the knuckle, letting him adjust for a minute, the name making Castiel's eyes open with a soft sound. He gave Dean a smile, spreading his legs wider to give him a better angle, gasping as it opened him up further. Dean thrust his finger in and out until there was no resistance.

"Can you handle another one, baby?" he asked softly, not wanting to move any faster than Castiel wanted him to.

"Please." Castiel groaned, rocking back against Dean's hand, trying to get more. Dean chuckled softly.

"Okay, angel, okay." He says at Castiel's eagerness as he pulled his fingers out and added more lube, gently pressing two fingers back into Castiel, scissoring his fingers to open him up more as he took one of Castiel's nipples in his mouth and sucking gently.

"Shit!" Castiel cried out, the fingers in him brushing over his prostate. Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel's face, worried that he might have hurt him but by the look on his face, he was wrong. Dean twisted his fingers, trying to hit that spot again, loving the reaction he was getting out of Castiel, switching to the other nipple and biting down on it lightly.

Castiel cursed again, panting heavily as he ground down on Dean's fingers. "Please." He whined. Dean added a third finger and began thrusting in and out of Castiel, spreading them out to open him up as much as possible.

"Please, please, please." He begged, panting heavily, his hands having flopped down to twist in the sheets as Dean continued working him with his fingers.

"Gotta prep you good, angel, I don't want to hurt you." He murmured, kissing all over Castiel's chest as he whined as his hands jerked up into Dean's head, tugging him in so he can look him in the eyes. His eyes were dark and glazed.

"FUCK ME, Dean." He demanded. Dean stilled, staring at him slack-jawed.

"That was so hot." Dean finally managed to stutter out, removing his fingers from Castiel as he let out a breathy laugh and moaned softly as Dean pulled his fingers free.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me." He said again, causing Dean to chuckle softly.

"Roll over baby, get on your hands and knees." He instructed "Condom?" He asked softly. Castiel peeked over his shoulder, flushing brightly as he shook his head.

"No, wanna feel you." Dean sucked in a breath at Castiel's answer.

"Alright, whatever you want, angel." He said, trailing a finger down his spin, resting his hand on his ass and squeezing gently, causing Castiel to press back.

"Want you in me now." He breathed, causing Dean to groan, trying to keep himself under control as he slicked himself up. He placed one hand on Castiel's hip, and the other guiding him to Castiel's entrance, pressing slowly past the ring of muscle as he moaned at the feeling.

Castiel gasped, tensing up a bit before forcing himself to relax, burying his face in the pillow under him as Dean rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shhh, I've got you, angel. Relax." He murmured, pushing the rest of the way inside Castiel until he bottomed out, taking a deep breath trying to keep still. Castiel whimpered as he slowly relaxed, rocking back against Dean, causing him to groan. Taking that as his cue he pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward experimentally, causing Castiel to gasp and rock back hard.

Dean gripped Castiel's hip a little tighter and began to pound into him, setting a rhythm. Castiel cried out, hands catching the headboard before curling his hands around him

"YesYesYes." He moaned, causing Dean to moan too at the feeling of Castiel surrounding him and the reaction the was getting.

"You feel so good, Angel." He breathed between thrusts, trailing his hand down to slap Castiel's ass gently, causing him to arch sharply and slam himself back on to Dean with a moan.

"Shit!" he cursed causing Dean to moan.

"Damn, angel." He cursed, slamming into Castiel harder and smacking his ass again a little harder this time, causing Castiel to whimper in surprise.

"Close!" he exclaimed.

"Me too," Dean grunted, reaching around with one hand to stroke Castiel in time with his thrusts, wanting him to cum first. "Cum for me, angel." He murmured.

Castiel let out a silent scream as he came, almost immediately flopping down, managing to keep his ass up for Dean, barely. Dean made two more quick strokes and he tumbled over the edge with Castiel's name spilling from his lips as he filled him up completely.

Dean flopped down beside him, breathing hard as he reached for Castiel to pull him up against his side. Castiel curled up close, panting softly. He looked up at Dean and grinned shyly. Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, reaching for the alarm clock so they could wake up in time to get the boys from school.

"You're perfect, angle." He murmured as sleep overtook him, getting a nap before picking up the boys, Castiel smiled and fell asleep right after him.


End file.
